


【spideypool】A Little Angel  in the room

by Mary2333



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伪死亡, 天使
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死侍不会死。就算他的脑袋被轰成渣。但不妨他看见些什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【spideypool】A Little Angel  in the room

他不知道自己现在在哪里。这并不重要。

或许他终于死了。逃脱那个周而复始的烂人生活？

他不在乎。

他走向眼前的门。在这个漆黑的地方唯一能从门缝流泻出几丝白光的门。

“哥很好奇。里面是什么？天堂？”他握上了门把。“哥紧张地都不敢看了。”出于过剩的自称的幽默感，他浮夸地把手掌遮在眼前，透过指缝。

门把转动的一瞬间，光变得刺眼让他几乎睁不开眼，“或许是什么珍宝聚集地？”

但事实告诉他，这只是一个空荡荡的开了灯的房间。

他迈了进去。他不知道这是什么把戏。

“难道天堂或者地狱长这个样子？”他挠了挠肚子。“把人憋死在里面？”他眯着眼睛看着门自己关上。

“你看起来像走错了，先生。”一个稚嫩的声音突然从他背后传来。

他转过身去。

凭空出现了一个的小天使。是的，真的天使。毋庸置疑。他自言自语。

十三四岁的少年。纤细的身躯包裹在宽大的白色长袍里，露出白皙的脖颈。洁白的翅膀收在身后。琥珀色的杏眼。红润的嘴唇。该死的清秀的面容。

死侍吞了口口水。哥不是恋童癖。他默念了好几遍。

“天使？…作为人类，你可以这么认为。”他早上听到了之前死侍的自言自语，不自知地歪头思考了下。

“一个小天使？所以哥猜这是天堂？”

“不，这里只是一个门。”天使眨了眨眼睛。闭眼的那瞬间死侍清楚地看见他的睫毛在脸上投下一小块阴影。“要过了那个门，就是天堂。现在是关闭的，所以你看不到。”他指了指房间的另一端。

“什么意思？这儿不是天堂？那你怎么在这而不是在你所谓的天父旁边？”死侍挑眉。

“我感觉到了召唤。”他平静地说。

“哥什么也没做。”死侍走到墙边，靠着墙。

“可是这里感受到了什么。”小天使有些委屈地指指自己的胸口。“我并不记得你。”

“难道是哥不知道的死掉的儿子什么的？？”死侍跳起来。

“我不这么认为。”他摇摇头。

死侍长出一口气，他也不知道如果真的冒出一个天使儿子他会怎么办。

“你之前是人？或许我们见过呢？”死侍端详着这张稚嫩的脸。他总觉得这头棕色的小卷毛很熟悉，但多亏了他总是混淆的脑袋，他什么也想不起来。

“我之前的确是人，我不是纯天使。”他笑了，“我刚在这里醒来的时候，总觉得我鼻子上应该架点什么？或许是一副眼镜什么的。”

“你之前是怎么死的？”死侍问出口后就想抽自己一巴掌。这并不是一个揭人伤疤的好时候。

“……”天使沉默了。

就在死侍想接话缓缓气氛的时候，他开口了。

“我不记得了。我的记忆只有十四岁，什么都记得清清楚楚，包括被欺负的经历，暗恋的女生什么的，很普通的生活，但不包括死亡。我现在和叔叔婶婶在一起，但他们也什么都不知道。”他揉了揉自己的头发。“就好像我不是在这个时候死的一样。”

“哥很难想象你和哥有什么交集。”死侍把手搭在他肩上。感受到袍子下光滑细腻的肩膀。

“比如现在，我就不排斥你的接触。好像之前发生过无数次。”少年一本正经地盯着死侍。

死侍看着少年困扰的小表情，他的头开始疼。他甚至想和他的第二对话框来场讨论，然而从这个天使出现以后，一切都变的不寻常，他脑子里的声音仿佛消失了一般寂静。

“来说说你吧？你怎么到这儿来的。”他好奇地看着他。

“可能是被枪打成筛子？或者被炸得脑浆满地都是？哦，不对那是上几次，不过上几次哥都没来过这里。”死侍收回手。“也可能是被分尸了，总之自愈因子出了点毛病。终于死掉了。”

“这听起来可不有趣，听上去很疼。”天使皱眉。

“哥是自作自受。手上的血是洗不完的。这或许是你说我走错门的原因？”死侍摘掉头罩， 露出斑驳的脸，“看上去是一个怪物，对吧？你不可能和哥有什么交集的。”他以为天使会因为被恶心到而拍拍翅膀消失。

“……你不喜欢你的生活。为什么不改变它？让它变得更好一点？”天使直盯盯地注视着那张脸。

“你还小，不会懂的。哥没法……”死侍不知道他为什么要和一个小孩子提这种事。

“你不相信你能做出改变。”他笃定地说。“我敢肯定，你以前总有改变过。只是你忘记了。”

是的，他忘记了。他忘记了很多很多。记忆深处回荡地这一句话。

“我相信你能做到。”

稚嫩的声音和记忆深处的声音交织重合，将那段久远的记忆片段从一层一层编织成球的混沌中抽取出来。

他想起来有那么一个人，环住他的胳膊，用那双坚定的眼眸盯着他，告诉他他能帮他。

想起来，有那么一个人在夜半时分把他从颤抖中叫醒，那让人忘却一切的轻柔的吻。

他仿佛还能感受到抱住那人的温热的感觉。让他觉得心跳的跳动不是出于惯性。

但是……

“你在想什么？”天使打断了他的思绪，“时间到了，你得走了。”

“去哪里？”死侍摊了摊手，“地狱吗？那的确是哥该去的地方。”

“不，你该回去了。这才是我说你不应该出现在这扇门的原因。”天使摇了摇头。

死侍伸了个懒腰，“看来还是没有死掉。韦德，哥的名字。”

“你的眼睛很好看。”天使笑了，露出他可爱的小虎牙。“很高兴认识你，韦德。你让我有种很熟悉的感觉。”

他抖抖肩膀，展开了他背部的翅膀。灯灭了，从他身上发出的圣洁的白光柔和地照亮了房间。

他进来的门打开了。

他走了出去。

他转身看天使。天使笑着看着他，门缓缓地合上发出轰隆声让他无法听清天使说了什么。

他看见天使用口型说。天使的名字。

彼得帕克。

门关上了。他盯着门，时间仿佛在那瞬间冻结，无法流逝。

直到他在废墟中睁开眼。

FIN


End file.
